


blow your mind

by cheolhie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Panties, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, a mess uhhhh, kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhie/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: wonwoo had thrown a selfishly-driven fit at the feet of junhui, who now had his large hands tangled in wonwoo's hair.“is talking back the only thing your pretty little mouth is good for?”





	blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> clarification: seventeen is in an ot13 relationship, this is only a snippet !! i'm thinking about making this a series? maybe like "everybody loves wonwoo" or something,,, 
> 
> *title is takes from nu'svt's "heaven"

In retrospect, it _was_ Wonwoo who'd called himself a slut in the first place. Prancing about in a wide collared sweatshirt almost double his size, long legs clad in pretty, lacy stockings. “Don't I look a bit… _slutty,_ today?” His voice had dripped with honey, directed towards Myungho, who'd flushed red and replied with an embarrassed grunt. Wonwoo had pretended not to see Junhui slip him a handful of bills with a whisper urging him to take everyone out to go bowling. He had, however, most definitely heard Myungho’s hushed reply promising him that he'd pay him back later on that night. So Wonwoo had thrown a selfishly-driven fit at the feet of Junhui, who now had his large hands tangled in Wonwoo's hair.

“On your knees, slut. Stay where I put you.”

Wonwoo’s head was pulled back roughly, ripping a pathetic whine from his throat. He looked up through his lashes, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy. 

“Let m-”

“Is talking back the only thing your pretty little mouth is good for?” Junhui clicked his tongue, dark eyes burning holes into Wonwoo's face. He raised his free hand and Wonwoo flinched, averting his eyes to the hardwood floor of the empty living room. The hand in his hair tugged harshly and he looked up again, a breathy moan slipping out of his lips.

“Pretty slut. Want some cock?” Wonwoo nodded, despite the strong grip holding his head in place, and Junhui slipped two fingers into his mouth, humming softly. Wonwoo sucked on the digits, tongue swirling around as spit gathered at the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin. He moaned, high pitched and needy, as Junhui ran the tips of his fingers across the roof of his mouth.

“Fuck, you're so messy. Aren't you baby?” Junhui pulled his fingers out of Wonwoo's mouth, and watched as the man at his feet whined, eyes following the trail of saliva that was connecting his lips and Junhui's fingers. Junhui untangled his other hand from Wonwoo's hair and reached for the button on his trousers. Wonwoo shuffled forward to grab his lover's thighs, stockings catching on the hardwood floor, but Junhui grabbed his jaw roughly, making him whine once more.

“What did I say about staying where I put you? Move again and I'll bend you over my lap and not let you cum.” Wonwoo whimpered like a sex-deprived slut, eyes slipping shut and head dropping out of Junhui's grip. Junhui let out a huff of breath and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his legs along with his underwear. He took a step forward, threading his fingers through Wonwoo's hair again and pulling the boy's head up.

“Will you be a good boy? Will you _behave,_ little boy?” He slapped his cock softly on Wonwoo's cheek a few times, leaving a slick streak of precum behind. Wonwoo nodded, eyes fixated on the angry red tip in front of his face, bottom lip sucked between his teeth.

“Yes, I will behave, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Junhui tapped the head of his cock on Wonwoo's lips, and the boy opened up and took him into his mouth; almost halfway down the shaft in one go. He tried to pull back, but Junhui's hand was threaded too roughly through his hair, holding him still. Wonwoo swallowed around Junhui, making him throw his head back and let out a loud groan, grip on his hair tightening momentarily before letting go and allowing Wonwoo to pull off. Junhui knelt to Wonwoo's level, and took his chin in his grip, stunningly gentle and tender.

“Is it okay if I fuck your pretty little mouth?” Junhui’s voice was low and oozing dominant arrogance, but his eyes were soft and questioning. Wonwoo's heart fluttered in his chest and he nodded, chewing at his lip as Junhui stood again.

“Yes, Sir.”

Wonwoo sucked Junhui's cock back into his mouth, ignoring the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes and the feeling leaving his legs as he knelt against the hard wooden floor. He let his jaw fall slack, and Junhui's strong hand ran through his hair again, pulling roughly. Wonwoo moaned low in the back of his throat, around Junhui's cock, and Junhui groaned and began thrusting in and out of Wonwoo's mouth. 

“You suck cock so well, don't you? Little cumslut.” Wonwoo's eyes slipped shut and he lapped his tongue along the fat vein running along the bottom of Junhui's length. His jaw ached, his lips tingled and eyes stung, but he didn't _care._ He was surrounded by Junhui, the sounds of his breathy gasps and gravelly groans reaching his ears.

“Open your eyes. Look at me.” Junhui's free hand came up to hold Wonwoo's chin up, calloused fingers brushing across his skin.

Wonwoo's eyes flickered open, glossed over with tears, swirling with a deep infatuation that made Junhui groan. He felt Wonwoo's teeth lightly graze over his length and bit his tongue, the cord of pleasure in his gut threatening to snap. 

“Off, baby. I'm gonna cum.” He tugged Wonwoo off of his length, the boys lips making a lewd sound as they popped off the head of his cock. He gave himself a moment, and looked down, immediately wishing he hadn’t.

Wonwoo looked so good like this; on his knees, panting heavily, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. His pink tongue was running across his bottom lip, lapping at the precum that glistened there. His hands, which had slid from Junhui's thighs, were folded in his lap. His thumb was lightly brushing up and down over the front of his sweater, right over where Junhui was sure his leaking cock was pressed against his stomach. The action did not go unnoticed, or unmentioned.

“You don't have permission to touch yourself. Hands behind your back.” Wonwoo whined, but bowed his head and obeyed, lacing together his long fingers behind his back. Junhui tucked his length back into his jeans, zipping them up, and bent to grab the collar of Wonwoo's loose sweater, gaining the boys attention again.

“Follow me.” He let go and walked the few paces to the couch, taking a seat and patting his lap. “Ass up.” Wonwoo whimpered and clambered onto Junhui's lap, hard on pressed against the man's thigh. “Just a few. For talking back and trying to touch yourself without permission. Only five.” Wonwoo nodded and squirmed as Junhui lifted the hem of his sweater over the swell of his ass.

“Naughty boy. Are these panties? Where did you get these?” Junhui's fingers lightly ran across the lacy red material that clothed Wonwoo's soft ass cheeks. He pulled back the elastic and snapped it lightly against Wonwoo's skin. “Answer me, baby.”

Wonwoo whimpered and shifted again, his cock grazing against Junhui's leg. Junhui held his hips still, fingers pressing warnings into the soft skin. 

“Ah! Online, Sir! I got them from online. It was originally Soonyoung's idea, not mine. I can take the-” Wonwoo’s words were punctuated with a smack – not too light, not too hard – to the space were his ass met his thigh. He whined and ground his hips into Junhui's thigh, face pressed against the couch cushions.

“Isn't Soonyoung smart, hm? He knows what colour matches your pretty pale skin perfectly. I wonder what you and Soonyoung get up to. Does he always dress you up so pretty, baby?” Wonwoo blushed and nodded slightly, turning his face into the cushions to hide. Junhui gripped Wonwoo's hips and tugged down the underwear gently. “I won't make you count, but if you make a single noise I'll start again. How does that sound?” Wonwoo hummed in assent, and shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable.

The first slap, Wonwoo knew, was not as hard as it could have been. It was delivered to the curve at the bottom of his ass, and stung, without doubt, but not as much as it possibly could have. He pressed his knees together and bit his lip nonetheless, determined to obey Junhui and stay silent. The next four slaps were delivered neatly, but harshly, in quick succession, leaving Wonwoo's skin red and tender. Not as many as he had taken before, but they held the weight of a stern punishment anyway.

“Ah, such a good boy, aren't you? Not a single sound. Do you want a reward?” Junhui pulled Wonwoo's underwear all the way down his long legs, throwing them off to the side, and tugged the younger boy up to straddle his legs. Wonwoo’s lip was split from where he'd chewed at it, and he nodded, eyes wide and hands fiddling with the fabric on Junhui's shoulders.

“Yes, Sir.” Wonwoo's voice was scratchy and he squirmed on Junhui's lap, irritating Junhui to his wits end as a hiss left his teeth, fabric rubbing against his sensitive cock, trapped in the confines of his jeans. He grabbed at Wonwoo's hips roughly, stilling him.

“Baby, stop moving. Now, get up and go get me your lube, and a condom. Quickly.” Wonwoo scrambled off of Junhui's lap, long legs stretching as he ran down the hall to his dorm room. He was back within seconds, throwing himself onto Junhui's lap again with a high pitched whine, half empty bottle of lube in his hand, and wrapped condom in his teeth.

“Good boy.” Junhui took the bottle and flicked the cap open. “Half empty. Hm, baby, what have you been up to lately?” He rubbed some of the cold liquid between his fingers, staring at Wonwoo, who was looking down, cheeks flushed, fiddling with the condom.

“Jisoo... uhm-” His reply was muffled, and he buried his face into Junhui's neck, whining pathetically.

“Ah, I see. Now, does baby want Mister to stretch him out?” Junhui pulled Wonwoo closer into himself, making him stick his ass out slightly. Wonwoo whined a breathy “Yes, Sir” into Junhui's neck, and gasped as cold fingers circled around his rim.

“So tight. Well go slow, hm?” Junhui's free hand rubbed small, soft circles into the space above Wonwoo's hipbone, attempting to ease any tension. It wasn't long before he felt Wonwoo melting into him, soft sounds leaving his lips, which were pressing sloppy kisses into his neck. Junhui slipped another finger in, and crooked them, causing a broken whine to crawl from Wonwoo's throat. 

“S-Sir… Please!” He was rocking back on Junhui's fingers now, the task of marking his lover's neck long forgotten in favor of throwing his head back and grinding his hips in messy circles. Wonwoo’s hair was mussed; curled at the edges and sticking up on top, his cheeks dusted with a soft blush, and lips parted in breathy gasps and whines, which Junhui leaned forward to swallow up greedily.

“I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what exactly it is that you're asking for, baby.” Junhui slipped a third finger in next to the first two, scissoring them open.

“You. Cock.” 

“Full sentences.” Junhui's free hand snaked up Wonwoo's sweater, and he grazed his nipple ever so slightly with the tips of his fingers, making Wonwoo arch his back, lips pulling away from Junhui's.

“I want your c-cock in my ass. Now. Please, Sir.” Wonwoo blinked, making eye contact with Junhui. There were tear tracks down his face, and his expression was so blissed out that Junhui thought he might cum right then and there.

“Does baby wanna ride me?” Junhui pulled his hand out from under Wonwoo's sweater, and unbuttoned his jeans as Wonwoo nodded, head lolling around as soft gasps slipped out of his mouth, Junhui's fingers still stretching him out.

“Yes please, Sir. Baby boy wants that a lot. Please, daddy, baby boy wants that so bad.” _Ah, there it was_ Junhui tugged his jeans down his thighs and kicked them onto the floor awkwardly. Wonwoo’s hand reached down, thumb swiping over the head of Junhui's cock, gathering the beads of precum that sat there, before sucking his finger into his mouth with a satisfied him of approval.

“Ah fuck, baby boy, you're going to be the death of me.” Junhui groaned and removed his fingers from Wonwoo's ass, earning a dissatisfied whine and a few light thumps to his chest. He grabbed Wonwoo's wrists roughly, stilling the movements.

“Behave, little boy. Grab the condom.” He loosened his grip, but did not let go, as Wonwoo shuffled forward, condom opened and in his hand. He leaned forward and slid it over Junhui’s cock, then shuffled forward, ass hovering temptingly over the other man's length. He blinked at Junhui, who nodded, then sunk down slowly, not stopping until Junhui was buried inside him, right to the hilt.

Wonwoo let out a high pitched whine, fingernails digging into Junhui's chest through the fabric of his shirt. “Sir… M-May I have a mome-” His words were cut off in a choked gasp as Junhui slid his sweater up over his head, and lapped his tongue over his hypersensitive nipple.

“No.” Junhui leant back again, hands back on Wonwoo's hips, pulled himself all the way out to the head of his cock, then slammed back in, causing Wonwoo to fall against his chest with a desperate whine.

Junhui set off a brutal pace from the start, fingers burning oval imprints into Wonwoo's hips and ass, and teeth grazing over his nipples softly. Wonwoo's hands slid up Junhui's chest, and threaded into his hair, tugging as his neck was sucked at lewdly.

“F-Fuck… There! Shi-” Wonwoo's head lolled back as the head of Junhui's cock brushed along his prostate. He clenched his ass around Junhui's length and buried his face in Junhui's neck, high whines and gasps fanning across his hot skin.

Wonwoo squealed as large hands grabbed his ass as Junhui stood, and turned to lay Wonwoo on the couch on his back, the new angle making a choked scream tear from the man's throat. Wonwoo's hands reached down to slap at Junhui's, which were still holding a bruising grasp on his hips.

“Choke me. Mister, choke me. Please, Mister, choke baby boy.” Wonwoo's throat was scratchy and raw and dry but he didn't care. Junhui's cock was slamming into his prostate and a coil was tightening in his gut and he felt so _good._

“Okay, baby boy. Pinch my arm if you need to.” Junhui's hand let go of Wonwoo's hip, and was suddenly wrapped around his neck, tightening and causing Wonwoo to gasp for air. 

Everything felt so clear; Wonwoo could feel every stroke of Junhui's cock against his walls, brushing past his prostate. He could feel Junhui's hipbones digging into the backs of his thighs and could hear his heavy breathing and see the sweat beading along his hairline. His vision blurred at the edges and he gasped and clenched hard.

 _”Fuck-”_

Wonwoo threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut, and he came with a loud, slutty moan, ropes of white coating his and Junhui's torsos. The heels of his feet were digging into Junhui's lower back and the hand around his neck was gone, cold replacing the warm pressure. Junhui was still pounding into him, sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

“Ah! Master looks so good, hm? Please, Sir, come inside baby. Fill him up with your cum, make it leak out of his ass. Sir, please fill up your cockslut.” Wonwoo whined and arched his back, clenching his ass around Junhui's length. 

“Fuck...” Junhui hissed, shallowly pumping in and out, mouth parted. “Fucking slut. Pretty fucktoy for Mas-” And with a loud groan, Junhui came, filling up the condom, leaning forward over Wonwoo, bracketing him in, sweat trailing down his neck. Wonwoo whined and reached up to tongue at Junhui's neck, humming into his skin.

“Fuck, so good, baby. So fucking good. The best. Love you so much.” Junhui kissed Wonwoo, messy and warm, before pulling out, tying up the condom and throwing it on top of his jeans on the floor.

“Love you too.” Wonwoo kissed him again, softly. Junhui peppered his face with kisses and pulled away. "I'm gonna clean you up, okay baby? I just need to grab a cloth." "N-No, Jun. Stay." Wonwoo pulled at Junhui's arm and frowned. "I promise I'll be back. You'll feel better once you're clean." He seals his words with a kiss to Wonwoo's forehead and leaves the room. He returns and runs a warm cloth gently down Wonwoo's thighs and over his stomach. The younger flinches, his skin humming still, but lets Junhui take care of him. He always lets Junhui take care of him. 

– ̗ ♡ ̖ –

 

“Have you paid Junhui back, Hao?”

Wonwoo got a slap to the chest for that, which he happily returned with a warm kiss.

(That ended in him laughing against Myungho’s insistent lips.)

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/08cult)


End file.
